Arina Siucra
Arina Siúcra is the first loid in Kellay's new Fanloid concept line (later in July 2015, she was transferred to the Nightloid group and "Karakuri Doll" was her Nightloid team's name) Her last name, "siúcra" means "sugar" in Irish. Design Kellay decided to take it "classic" on the design, and Arina's outfit is a combination of modern and vintage types. Arina wears a Victorian dress with open shoulders and small sleeves, complete with a pink-peach colored "sash" (that one that they wear on old dresses, the author/I still don't know what they call them...) and same-colored frills on the dress, complete with a lavender ribbon on the collar. She also uses lavender kneesocks and marroon flat shoes. Her hair is colored virgin snow (like the Manic Panic color) and for the sake of decoration she wears a marroon rose. Personality Arina is sarcastic and easygoing, but traumatized by the memories of his late abusive older brother, who was her only parent figure (Theirs left for "business" perhaps?) Despite her problems in the past, she gained some true friends who have the same interests (and sometimes different) who occasionally argue, but aside from that she's fairly happy. Little did anybody know that she was hiding a dark secret—the disappearance of her older brother, which she claimed to have "closed down his cafe and moved to another town". Actually, he never moved. Her favorite candies are honey mint drops and strawberry milk candy. Biography Arina lived normally with her older brother, whose parents owned a cafe (read: pub) which was a popular place in the town. Until one day, her parents moved to another place for years and her older brother had to take care of her. With their age difference (Arina is 15, her brother is 28) things were just fine, but it all gone horribly wrong until her brother started stealing from the drink cellar every night and his personality turned cold. He started hitting Arina and spreading lies about her, and locking up Arina in her room for weeks until she starved. But a thing that her brother didn't know was that the door was broken. One night, neighbours heard screaming and stabbing and they suspected that Arina was being abused. In reality, she wasn't. The next morning, all the knives, scissors and peppermint candy from her house vanished, and there was no trace of her brother. There was only a cup of tea with the note "He moved away forever." and nothing else. Voice configuration There exists two voice configurations of Arina: the "Original Mix" which is Kellay's repitched voice, and "Voca Mix" which is a reconfigure of Nekomura Iroha, with PIT on -2.00, CLE on 2.50 and BRE on 6.00. After Arina became one of the Nightloids, her Voca Mix configuration was officially abandoned by Kellay herself. Notable media Songs might be covered. Here are some. *'Anti-Gravities' (originally by GUMI) *'Kakurenbo '(originally by Hatsune Miku, demo song) *'Are You Satisfied? ~Kellay Remix~' (original version by Marina and The Diamonds, remix by Kellay) Additional info Relationships *''Keirynn Keirai - ''friend, fellow Nightloid and sometimes friendly rival *''Yukina "Yuki" Fujisaki - ''enemy, considers Yuki a "too perfect girl" Appearances None yet, maybe in Kellay's drawing sketches. She will have a chance to appear in Kellay's newest Nightloid story Peroxide, along with Rokane. Trivia *She is Kellay's first OC/loid of 2015. *She is a asexual biromantic. Gallery Kellysinaga_Arina Siucra AzaleaDolls.png|Arina's design in AzaleaDolls. arinarebootver1.jpg|2017 reboot Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voiced by Human Category:Voice from Nekomura Iroha Category:Original Category:Nightloid